The present invention generally relates to computerized Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic signature approval process for approving modifications to transactions or documents in an ERP system.
Enterprise resource planning (or ERP) is a phrase used to describe a broad set of activities supported by multi-module application software that helps a manufacturer or other business manage the important parts of its business. Computerized ERP systems typically handle the logistics of various activity modules internal to a business or organization, such as manufacturing, production, distribution, inventory, shipping, invoicing, accounting and human resource management. Often, an ERP system uses or is integrated with a relational database system. An example of an ERP system is Microsoft® Business Solutions-Axapta®.
Each activity module managed by an ERP system includes transactions or documents. Transactions or documents include information or data that describes processes that occur internal to a business or organization. Many businesses, such as those in the pharmaceutical or biomedical industries, have certain processes that are critical processes and need to be approved before they can be implemented as an activity of the business. Such critical processes are highly regulated by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and require that implementation of new processes and modifications to processes as well as deletions of processes are signed off by a representative or multiple representatives of the pharmaceutical or biomedical business.
Generally, information related to a critical process is stored in the ERP system in the form of a transaction or document. To approve such a process or a modification to a process, the document is printed out and manually signed and dated by an individual or multiple individuals who are allowed to make such approvals. The document is then stored in a safe place that is readily available such that copies can be made of the approved document. For example, if the document requiring approval is a manufacturing drawing or a process of how a product is developed then a working copy of the originally signed document can be made for those needing to complete a specific job shown or discussed in the document. After the job is complete, the working copy is destroyed such that only one original exists.
This manual approval process ensures a history or audit trail that describes the lifecycle of data by storing old versions of an approved document as well as storing modified versions of a document. However, such a paper trail is difficult to manage. Original documents can easily become misplaced. To ensure that the history of critical data is fully documented, keeping and storing additional copies of the original documents is practiced, thus creating more problems with respect to managing paper trails.